familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Iden Cemetery, Johnstown Township, Barry County, Michigan, USA
Iden Cemetery, Johnstown Township, Barry County, Michigan, USA General * Sign Grave List Grave 1 - Amelia Campbell, Died Mar. 17, 1883, Aged 26 years ? Grave 2 - Floretta N., daughter of G. & N. Wethebell, Died Aug. 11, 1866, AE. 11 y'rs, gone but not forgotten Grave 3 - illegible Grave 4 - Elizabeth ? Grave 5 - illegible Grave 6 - Henry Baugh, Died June 20, 1869, Aged 62 years ? Grave 6(i) - artifact Grave 7 - illegible Grave 7(i) - artifact, appears to be plot marker Grave 8, two names on one marker, common inscription: Johnson :Grave 8a - Ethel N., 1888 - 1941 :Grave 8b - T. Harley, 1882 - 1967 Grave 8(i) - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 9 - J.C. Grave 10 - illegible Grave 11 - John S. Cummins, Died Feb. 3, 1872, Aged ? Grave 12 - Anna E. Cole, 1854 - 1935 Grave 13 - Jerome Cole, 1896 - 1918, Co. L 25 Inf Grave 14 - Our father, ?, Died May ?, 1881, AE. ? y'rs ? m's ? Grave 15 - illegible Grave 15(i) - artifacts, appear to be discarded foot-markers, located at base of tree in corner of cemetery Grave 16, two names on one marker, common inscription: Ferris, ? from ? of inscription :Grave 16a - Aaron L. Ferris, Born J? 6, 18?, Died Aug. 23, ? separate marker inscribed: father :Grave 16b - Melvina, his wife, Born Feb. 2?, 182?, Died Oct. 2?, 18? separate marker inscribed: mother Grave 17 - Maria U. Moegley, 1839 - 1924 Grave 18 - Luowic Moegley, 1827 - 1906 Grave 19 Grave 20 Grave 21 Grave 22 Grave 23 Grave 24 Grave 25 Grave 26 Grave 27 Grave 28 Grave 29 Grave 30 Grave 31 Grave 32 Grave 33 Grave 34 Grave 35 Grave 36 Grave 37 Grave 38 Grave 39 Grave 40 Grave 41 Grave 42 Grave 43 Grave 44 Grave 45 Grave 46 Grave 47 Grave 48 Grave 49 Grave 50 Grave 51 Grave 52 Grave 53 Grave 54 Grave 55 Grave 56 Grave 57 Grave 58 Grave 59 Grave 60 Grave 61 Grave 62 Grave 63 Grave 64 Grave 65 Grave 66 Grave 67 Grave 68 Grave 69 Grave 70 Grave 71 Grave 72 Grave 73 Grave 74 Grave 75 Grave 76 Grave 77 Grave 78 Grave 79 Grave 80 Grave 81 Grave 82 Grave 83 Grave 84 Grave 85 Grave 86 Grave 87 Grave 88 Grave 89 Grave 90 Grave 91 Grave 92 Grave 93 Grave 94 Grave 95 Grave 96 Grave 97 Grave 98 Grave 99 Grave 100 Grave 101 Grave 102 Grave 103 Grave 104 Grave 105 Grave 106 Grave 107 Grave 108 Grave 109 Grave 110 Grave 111 Grave 112 Grave 113 Grave 114 Grave 115 Grave 116 Grave 117 Grave 118 Grave 119 Grave 120 Grave 121 Grave 122 Grave 123 Grave 124 Grave 125 Grave 126 Grave 127 Grave 128 Grave 129 Grave 130 Grave 131 Grave 132 Grave 133 Grave 134 Grave 135 Grave 136 Grave 137 Grave 138 Grave 139 Grave 140 Grave 141 Grave 142 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all graves transcribed and photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken 10 September 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Category:Barry County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Barry County, Michigan